Protein-based haemostatic materials such as collagen and gelatine are commercially available in solid sponge and loose or unpacked powder form for use in surgical procedures. Mixing of the loose or unpacked powder with a fluid such as saline or thrombin may form a paste or slurry that is useful as a haemostatic composition for use in cases of diffuse bleeding, particularly from uneven surfaces or hard to reach areas, depending on mixing conditions and relative ratios of the materials.
Conventional haemostatic pastes are prepared at the point of use by mechanical agitation and mixing of loose powder and liquid to provide uniformity of the composition. Mixing of the powder and fluid may be conducted in a container, such as a beaker. Such mixing requires transfer of the powder from its original container to the beaker, addition of the fluid to the beaker containing the powder, and then kneading of the mixture to form the paste. Only after the paste is thus formed may the paste be placed into a delivery means or applicator, e.g. a syringe, and applied to the wound.
WO 03/055531 relates to a container comprising a fixed amount of haemostatic agent in powder form, such as gelatine powder. Upon addition of a suitable amount of liquid, mechanical mixing within the container is performed by closing the lid and shaking the container. The resultant putty-like haemostatic paste can then be removed from the container and applied to a patient to promote haemostasis.
Alternately, attempts have been made to preload one syringe (Syringe I) with loose gelatine powder, and a second syringe (Syringe II) with liquid. When it is time to make a paste, Syringes I and II are connected via a luer lock and the solution in Syringe II is pushed into Syringe I. By attempting to pass the solution and powder repeatedly back and forth between Syringes I and II, a homogeneous paste may or may not be formed. Often in a surgical situation, a haemostatic paste with optimal powder:liquid ratio cannot be obtained due to insufficient mixing of the powder and the liquid in a syringe. Even if such methods of mixing are successful in forming a paste, the time and mechanical effort required to form the paste are undesirable or even unacceptable. Also the mixing can affect the final density of the paste (too intense mixing may result in a lower density paste) and hence inconsistent consistency of the paste from time to time.
Floseal Haemostatic Matrix (Baxter) is a kit for producing a haemostatic gelatine paste. The gelatine paste is produced by first making a thrombin solution and then transferring the gelatin matrix-thrombin solution mixture back and forth between two connected syringes for a total of at least twenty passes. The paste can then be applied to a patient to promote haemostasis directly from the syringe.
Likewise, Surgiflo® Haemostatic Matrix (Ethicon) is a kit for producing a haemostatic gelatine paste comprising thrombin, which is prepared by transferring the gelatin matrix-thrombin solution mixture back and forth between two connected syringes for a total of at least 6 passes.
US 2005/0284809 relates to a method for preparing a haemostatic paste that more readily absorbs aqueous liquids, such that less mechanical force and time is required in order to form a flowable haemostatic paste. The paste of US 2005/0284809 is prepared from compressed haemostatic powder particles and to prepare the paste, it must be transferred back and forth between connected syringes for a total of at least 5 passes.
WO 2011/151400 relates to a process for making a dry haemostatic composition comprising a coagulation inducing agent such as thrombin and a biocompatible polymer such as gelatine. The coagulation inducing agent and the biocompatible polymer are mixed to form a paste and the paste is subjected to lyophilisation. The resulting dry composition is reconstituted by transferring the composition and a diluent back and forth between two connected syringes for a total of at least twenty passes as described previously.
Such mixing procedures and manipulations are time consuming and may potentially compromise the sterility of the haemostatic paste. It would be desirable if a haemostatic composition could be provided which would eliminate the need for such undesirable mixing requirements.